The Pigs
by neon blue
Summary: A rebel, an expert in bombs, a girl who isn’t scarred of gunning you down will stop at nothing to wipeout the president’s crazy ideas. The problem is she’s now living in a boy’s rooming house and suspects there is an undercover cop sleeping under the same
1. Chapter 1

**The Pigs**

**Chapter one**: The new one

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or the plot, if I did the story would suck like hell. I mean it.The only thing that I own is this yellow walkman that doesn't work, and my snowboard that I have now outgrown.

She remembered her session with the new shrink clearly from this morning, every movement he did or word he spoke. Everything started off fine, until he started to ask her questions.

_The man before her shuffled through some papers. "So Kagome," he said looking up from his desk. "Would you tell me some things that you enjoy or any hobbies?" _

_She relaxed as he spoke. "I always loved to be around children, I also enjoy much to read books. And when I ever I can I try to go to funerals, they always seem to be so lively. They have cute little party sandwiches, those things are so awesome. You should so try some." She said leaning back in her chair. _

"_So you enjoy seeing children, to read books, going to funerals and eating party sandwiches. Am I right?" _

"_Yes sir." _

_He gave her a strange look while raising his eyebrow then looked back down to his papers. "So Kagome, it says that you sold your previous home, so I suspect you're going to move back with your mother." _

"_No." She said simply laying down on the couch. _

"_But are you still going to keep in touch with her or anyone else?" _

"_I do keep in touch with someone."_

"_May I ask who?" He said leaning in forwards._

"_My bank manger, I started to send him letters when he last sent me a postcard for Christmas, so every week I tell him about my day and so on. He then sends one back to me telling me over and over again that I should have a meeting with one of his employs to talk about my money problem. So that's how we stay in contact." _

"_Miss Kagome, is this session a joke for you?" He asked standing up. _

"_I'm not the kind that usually jokes Mr." She said not understanding. _

She walked up the steep steps, one hand the railing. It was early in the morning the sun was still hidden. She had on a cap with her hair tucked underneath and a pair of aviator sunglasses hiding her eyes. Some army green cargo pants hung loosely on her hips and a black hoody sweater covered her head.

She dragged a yellow knapsack on the steps; a man in his forties walked in front of her a key dangling off his index finger. They were now on the fourth floor heading for the attic like she asked for. The man stopped at the top of the stairs in front of a small door. He handed her the key and started back down the stairs.

"The showers are going to be full soon; I recommend you use them now." The man said looking back at her.

"Uhm, how many are there here?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Seven, counting you that will make eight young boys." He said looking over the railing. "This house is getting more roommates by the minute." He said grinning. She gave him a fake grin. She was lucky he still believed that she was a boy.

"If you have any questions ask one of the boys on the second floor, they're the ones who have been her for the longest." He said walking down the squeaky steps.

She gave him a quick smile before shutting herself into the room. It was small, but cozy. A bed occupied the middle of it all, with a dresser on the side of the room. A school desk was beside the window. Throwing her bag onto the bed she headed towards the window and threw open the shades. The light filtered through. It looked over to the street; people were already outside doing their daily routines. Throwing her hat off onto the bed she let out a sigh. She was going to start a new life here. No more money problems or whatsoever.

Picking up her SLR and she put it around her neck. As she swung the door open, she took and elastic out of her pocket and put her hair up in a messy bun while she jogged down the steps. The purple wallpaper was peeling off and the steps squeaked when you would step on them. The house wasn't in good condition but the rent was cheap.

As she arrived close to the second floor she saw a couple of doors with a sign on it saying it was the bathroom. She could hear that some showers where on. Finally arriving at the first floor she let herself drop onto the plastic covered couch. The room was half living room dinning room. A large rug occupied most of the room; with a small metal table in the middle of it all, it had some dirty dishes and a vase that had dead flowers inside. She picked up a Mad magazine from the floor and started to flip through it.

She could hear the stairs squeak, people were coming down. Slowly moving to the far end of the couch, she let her shoulders drop, trying to make herself less noticeable. But it didn't seem to work. The footsteps stopped. The something tumbled down the stairs and there was foul language. That when she heard it.

"Who's that person?" She heard someone say. She slouched down further on her seat.

"Where?" She heard another voice.

"There, on the couch you idiot." The first voice yelled.

"Which couch?"

"Miroku you idiot we only have one couch!" She heard one of them scream.

"What's all the yelling for?" She knew that voice; it was the man who showed her to her room. She put the magazine over her head like a hat. She heard more footsteps coming down. Everyone was awake.

"Who's that one the couch?" She could hear someone ask.

"Oh, that's the new boy- wait a sec…" He figured it out she screamed in her head.

She sat on the sink, hand clutching a cereal box. She munched on the corn flaks as the tenant before her sat on the ledge of the bath. She slowly looked up to him, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

He let out and annoyed sigh. "Fine, I'll let you stay," He said. "But only because you have no more place to live. Welcome Miss Kagome to the only boys rooming house." She jumped up excitedly. "But you have to keep your promise."

"I will clean the house everyday Mr. Igarashi." She said smiling.

"Good, now go and do whatever you usually do." He said getting up from his sitting position.

She quickly swung the door open to reveal a crowd of boys in front of the door, they all scattered at once, some whistling others picking at their nails as if they weren't listening to her conversation with the tenant. But one stood out of the group pointing a menacing finger at the girl, his amber eyes glaring at her.

"But… that's like… what the hell is going on!" He said clutching his head in annoyance.

"I'm staying here in exchange I will be keeping the house clean." She said passing by him. Every male gaze looked at the passing girl. They all turned back to the tenet with shocked expressions on their faces.

"So, is this like a prank Mr. Igarashi?" one of the boys questioned.

"You should have heard everything, you guys were eavesdropping." The tenants said as he straightened his sweater.

A small boy piped up from the crowed. "But do you understand that know we will have to be perfect gentlemen 24/7, because I rather light my shorts on fire than torture like that." Everyone brought their gaze back to the tenet.

"Just act like you usually do, just Miroku, please try not to say such perverted things you usually tell us." The tenant said leaving them unsure to what they were supposed to do next.

"So, like what are we suppose to do now?" Someone asked.

In the other room Kagome was sitting on the counter, stuffing her face with the remaining flakes that occupied the bottom of the cereal box. She was going to have a hard week cleaning this place up, and having a bunch of boys in the middle of the mess wouldn't help either. Crumpling the box the best she could she threw it into a blue square recycling bin.

She was supposed to meet Sango any minute now. Shedding off the extra clothing like her sweater and shades she threw her sweater down what looked like a laundry shute she then put back on her sunglasses. She could hear the boys in the other room talking/yelling at each other. This was going to be one long week.

They both walked in, one ahead from the other. Sunglass hid their eyes and a ski mask covered most of their head. They both wore some sweatpants and matching a hoodys. One of them had a knapsack slung across her shoulder; black thin gloves covered their fingers. Their hands stuffed in the pockets they slowly walked through the brass doors. The ceiling was high; the walls are covered in a midnight blue, while the border was a light cream colour. Costumers crowed the counters talking to people before them. Others looked through their check books. Some were taking money out the ATM booths.

Both pulled their hands out of their pockets reviling a hand held gun. Turning opposite directions they both shot the security cameras and then the next in a record time. They could hear screams.

"Everyone get down on your hands and knees and put your hands behind your head." The taller woman screamed out while threatening them with her gun. "And you in the back, come here so I can see you."

While his partner threatened everyone, the shorter figure put her bag on the ground and quickly opened it to take out a steel pipe. Putting it through the man doors handle it blocked the access inside. She could already hear her partner screaming out order to the innocent hostages. Quickly taking the spay paint she took off the cap and pressed down on the top of it watching as the black liquid messily coated the glass.

Throwing it back into the bag and looked back to her partner and watched in interest, the girl already had people change into their new outfits, one of them was already putting the sunglasses on. When all of them had the clothing on you couldn't tell the difference between them except for the height difference. She could see them tremble; any second now one of them would collapse from too much stress. The taller girl gave out each a black plastic water gun, a replica of theirs. She then quickly her partner and ran through a doorway, the shorter one looked back at them.

"If anyone talks, I shoot, if anyone tries to be the hero I will shoot, if anyone moves I will shoot… you get the idea." She screamed trying to strain her voice. "The ones who are picked stand in a line in the middle of the room."

She could hear the sirens ringing outside and the yells of policemen. Someone yelled through a megaphone. She heard loud banging noises against the door. They were trying to force it open. As the door was about to be brake open she ran towards the countered and slide across the top onto the other side and couched down.

The lights went out and the door flew open. She heard the sound of a gun blast. She saw her companion hidden away from the cops shooting at them making them think the people before them shot the bullets. The room was soon filled blasts.

Sliding out a back window safely her partner hot on her tracks jumped out herself. Booth of them ended up into an ally, the taller one took off a green plastic tarp off a bright yellow taxi. Jumping inside one of them sat in the back seat the other in the front. As the engine turned on you could hear the sound of burning rubber if the of the sirens from the cop cars weren't so loud.

Both of them took of their mask and sunglasses giving them an innocent appearance as they rode down the empty street. The girl in the back looked over the seat to her to her friends. "The pigs are going to be so clueless." She said smiling. The girl in front just grinned to her while turning on the radio.

**End of chapter…. **_By the way, this is not a cliff hanger. Please review!_

I may not update, depending on my reviews, if they say the story suck I drop it.


	2. My name is… Claudine?

**The pigs**

**Chapter two**: My name is… Claudine?

She sat on the front porch, her bare legs dangling off the ledge. Fingers crumpled the side of her newspaper that covered her face. A cop car was parked across the street. An officer leaned against the car talking to his friend who sat inside. Half of her attention was veered towards them; the other half was on the funnies.

It was a hot and sticky day. Most of guys stayed inside with the fan that played dead, while they lay on the plastic couch, getting stuck to it in process. The television played the static, while humming in a monotone tone.

Kagome had on a hockey jersey and a pair of black shorts. Not very fashionable but comfy. A pair of black cheap flip-flops occupied her feet while her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and a pair of aviator glasses balanced on the rim of her nose. She was cooking outside but at least she could hear what the cops knew.

The sound of a radio cackled through the thick air. "You got anything?" The voice asked.

"Nope." The officer said in a bored voice.

"I'll check with you in twenty." The broken up voice then ended.

The officer huffed as he brought his hands behind his head. "These guys we're going after are lunatics." He said looking back to his friends. The mane inside the car just answered by nodding his head as he took another sip of his warm water.

"They broke into a bank, held the costumer hostage and made us shoot them. And in the end they didn't even steel any money!" He practically screamed.

The man that sat inside the car stuck his puffy cheeks out the window. "But didn't they leave like a message on-" he was interrupted.

"I don't give a dam about that! Only children would do such thing!" He muttered foul words under his breath. Her brows came together at his complaint. But she continued to listen.

"But didn't the lead man tell us that it might have been a warning?"

"When did he say that? It's just a bunch of bull." The officer that was in the car just shook his head in annoyance.

Getting up from her spot understanding that the conversation wasn't going to go any further, she dragged her paper along her side as she walled through the open screen door. The boys all lay on the ground. Some tried to make paper fans, but most failed miserably.

Her flip-flops slid off her feet as she jumped over the back of the couch and between two people, legs pulled up to her chest. She listened to the uneven breaths that surrounded her.

"You guys tired?" She asked.

"What do you think? Miroku hasn't even tried to grope your sorry ass yet." Inuyasha said, his head leaning backwards over the couch.

The room was once again filled with silence. "I guess you guys don't talk much."

"Do I look like a fucking people's person?" Inuyasha said in a growl.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Moody, but I just asked a question." She said in a huff.

"Don't call me that." He said lifting his head.

"Mr. Moody." She said quickly.

"Bitch!" He said pointing a menacing finger at her.

"Pee head!"

"Wench!"

"Old man!" She finally screamed out.

"What?"

"Well your hair is white… you get the point."

"You're so stupid it's funny." He said with as smirk.

Fuming she stood up in a jolt and hurried away from him. Her hand turned the knob on the television switching the channel as she walked by, leaving everyone on awe. Probably none pf them knew there was more than one more channel.

Her hand pushed the revolving door open as she stepped into the kitchen. A cool breeze came through the window. Letting a sigh of relief she trotted over to the fridge. Wrenching it open the only thing she could do is gasp. Half a bottle of beer occupied the middle, a blue piece of toast lay beside it and some hamster food was in corner of it all. An iceberg salad was in a floral plate on the first shelf, looking like hell.

Quickly shutting the door, she couldn't keep herself from making gagging noises from behind her hand. She was now much to scare to see what was in the freezer.

Sitting on the counter she reached over for the cereal box. She could hear the news lady telling the same old stuff.

War is bad and people die… but no one seems to be doing anything.

Some people call it cute when you watch a stranger while you hide from their eye view... but that's when you're about three or four. Now when you are over the age of ten people will say it's creepy and you're actually stalking them. But she liked the other version, the cute one. It made her seem less wicked.

The truth was that she wasn't hiding from him; she was actually sitting two tables across from him, while she sipped her bubble tea. She had on a black pencil skirt and a cotton dark blue jacket covering her chest. Chestnut hair fell down her back and her emerald eyes sparkled in the sun. Her manicured fingers had little palm trees painted on the tip while the base colour was a cream.

The man she was looking at from under her shades was helping the government, giving them advice on things. She wasn't sure if that was exactly what he did, but he was somehow connected to the government. Sango knew his background from the first time he learned how to drive a car and to where his last prostate cane from.

All she had to do was to pull the trigger on the gun that she kept safe in the violin case, or the smaller one that was strapped to her inner thigh. But the tricky part was to get the guy away from a crowed. Then everything would go up hill.

The man was currently wearing a sweater and a baseball cap. He had on sunglasses, probably trying to look like any average Joe. He waved to his friends as they walked away from the table.

Looking back to her tea she took a breath of air, calming herself. Her hand swung across the table knocking over her tea so it spilled all over her sweater. She quickly stood up in a jolt. With her best French accents she started to babble on and on. "Shit de merde! Pas encore… why vust I do thizs all the time…" She said in annoyed tone. She saw him stand up coming towards to her with a napkin.

"Here." He said handing it to her.

"Oh… merci." She said batting her eyes.

"It's ok, I always love to help beautiful woman." He said giving her a charming smile.

She was about to laugh out loud and tell him he reminded her of a guy she knew named Miroku. But that would surly blow her cover. She gave him a shy smile as if she liked the compliment. "Thank you once again." She said batting her eyes for the millionth time.

"Would you please tell me where the bathroom iz?" She asked as she dabbed at her sweater.

"Sure, come this way Miss...?" he said as if he was asking for her name.

She had to stop to think. What was her name when she was French? "Claudine…?" She was actually guessing her own under cover name.

"Well then, Claudine. Come this way." He said as he took her arm. Both walked through the restaurant till they were in the far back. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone saw them, as she her grip tightened around her violin case. They were unnoticed. A smile plastered her face. A small door greeted them down a hallway. Both of them fitted inside the small room. The door was closed and he was probably getting the wrong ideas.

Sitting on the sink she put her violin case on her lap and watched him drench a cloth with water. He handed it to and watched as she rubbed it against her jacket.

"Oh, Mr. could please pick up my scarf, juste derrière de toi dans le coin." She said as she made sign with her finger for him to turn around. He did as he was told and turned his back to her. With out him knowing it she opened her violin case and took out her .45 and aimed at his head. He knew nothing of this until he heard the gunshot. Dead. That's what he was now.

Everyone was now going to know something was wrong. Climbing out the open window, she stumbled into the ally. Her gun was already safely packed away in the violin case which was now being through into the dumpster. Taking off her jacket she turned it inside out so it was now a blood red. The spike heels on her shoes where broken off giving them a look of ballet flats, and her chestnut hair was pulled off giving back her raven hair. Opening the zipper that ran along the side of her thigh made the skirt easier to walk in. The broken heels and wig were stashed away in her large hobo bag as she stepped back onto the street.

She was no more Claudine the French woman, but this random woman in Japan. Calling a cab over She then opened the yellow door and stepped inside. A woman with dark brown hair sat in the driver's seat. She gave the girl a smile.

As she drove off she looked back at her passenger. "So it worked Kagome?"

"Easy as eating cake… why don't we stop for a banana split? This killing thing worked me up an appetite." Kagome said leaning back in the seat.

And this is the end of the chapter… I know it sucks, but I had like no time to write this thing. The story will soon start to make sense, I hope. The French accent I made Kagome have is horrible, the thing is I never heard someone speak English with a French accent, except for the cook on that really annoying chicken advertisement I saw like a few days ago while I watched Chilly Beach… I soo need a life. **Review please**!


End file.
